Silver Lies
by Night Kunoichi
Summary: Darcy was fully aware of the fact that she was not a hero. She was just an ex-Political Science Major, taser-loving, ice cream eating, music listening, technology oriented girl. But even she would admit that she was excited to get to come along on an adventure to save Earth! Someone has to defeat the evil Shadow Golem People! Sequel to Razor Lips (May be able to stand alone.)


**A/N: Hey guys! This is the sequel to Razor lips! Again this is not going to be a BlackFrost pairing but Loki and Natasha will have some…closure and conversations about what happened between them in the previous fanfic. I suppose you could get away with reading this on it's own for you newcomers and I'll see about putting recaps and stuff for those moments that happened in the previous fanfic for those who don't want to go back and read it! Also, I'm going to just name my chapters after one of the songs I listened to while writing them. I found that while giving a cool and poetic name to one chapter is great but then I have to continue the trend and I can't always think of something good. But I still want to have them named. xD Enjoy! **

**By the way, this fanfic is inspired by the Thor 2 Dark World trailer. :3**

_Fly me up on a silver wing_

_Past the black where the sirens sing_

_Warm me up in a Nova's glow_

_And drop me down to the dream below_

Chapter 1

Coffee was god's gift to man. That was Darcy's opinion anyway. She lived off the stuff, especially when finals came around and she would inevitably chug her body weight to keep her going all night in preparation for whatever nightmarish test her professors made for her. And now, working on calculations with Jane on how to find that Einstein whatever bridge, coffee was a beautiful thing. Jane was chattering on with Selvig right now about some anomalies in some readings they had here in New York City.

Darcy adjusted her thick-rimmed glasses and took another sip of her coffee, shivering inside of her jacket. The heat had gone out. Again. And now it was colder than a polar bear's ass in this apartment that Shield had provided for them. You would think for a top world government security agency they could actually set them up somewhere with a properly working heating system but evidently that had been too much trouble.

And on top of that, Jane had actually forbidden her from listening to her Ipod while working. Ever since that one fiasco where she had accidentally messed up all of the calculations Jane had so meticulously worked on and laid out for her to make backups of, while typing and clicking to the beat of her music, it had not been allowed in the lab. Now Darcy was bored. And when Darcy was bored she tended to get creative in ways to amuse herself, much to Jane and Erik's chagrin.

Both brilliant scientists immersed in their discussion still, Darcy began pounding out a rhythm upon the steel table top, freezing beneath her skin but her boredom pressed her through it. When neither of her partners responded to her antics, an impish grin came across her face and she continued to pound out her rhythm, a song that was currently stuck in her head, "Doin it Right" by Daftpunk.

"Darcy!" snapped Jane exasperatedly.

"Come ooooooon!" Darcy whined, "We can't all Science it up like Bill Nye, okay? I gotta have SOMETHING to do!"

The astrophysicist rubbed her temples vigorously, "Darcy, you are a grown woman, find something to entertain yourself with."

"Well I was!" she exclaimed a bit defensively, "And you broke your nerd session over there to tell me to stop."

"Fine! You can listen to your Ipod, just _please_ let Erik and I work!"

A wide grin broke across her face and she made a mad dash for her room, snatching up the musical device that held her soul within. Darcy never really went for long periods of time without her music if she could help it. Music was her world and it was not limited to genre. Darcy had music from every one on her Ipod, currently sporting over two thousand songs.

She did have to admit to herself that it took a lot of self control to not start singing along with the music playing into her ears. But she knew that if she started, Jane would snap at her again and she didn't feel like being on the receiving end of Jane being kept from her glorious science. Seriously, it was about the equivalent of denying her Double Chocolate Fudge ice cream when Auntie Flow came for monthly red visit. Darcy was truly a force to be reckoned with when she was denied her precious frozen treats while going through her period.

Suddenly the music ended and when Darcy opened her blue eyes, Jane was standing in front of her, the end of the wire that had previously connected to her Ipod in her slender hands. She pouted at the astrophysicist but said nothing, knowing that they must be moving out to study more atmospheric disturbances. Instead she slipped the device into her pocket and rolled up the wire. And just like that they were in pandemonium, packing up equipment, getting the data sheets organized and Darcy tearing apart her room to find her taser. Then they were packed into the SUV and they were fighting Manhattan traffic to reach the one space that Shield had cleared for them in a park on the bay.

"These readings, I don't fully understand them." Jane said to Erik as Darcy drove, "They're like power surges and the energy level is off the charts but there is no bizarre weather or anything."

"There's no telling what it could be, Jane." Erik said, "With all that's happened in the past year, I don't think much would surprise me anymore."

"I'm worried, Erik." Said the young woman, biting her lip, "Something bad is in the works."

"Aw cheer up Jane!" Chirped Darcy from the driver seat, honking her horn at someone who had cut her off, "You never know, for once it might be something good! We've had enough bad stuff happening, I think it's Lady Luck's time to give us our due."

"If you say so."

"Hey, maybe it's like aliens bearing the magic of ice cream! You know you'd love that."

Jane laughed and shook her head, "Darcy, you're a trip you know that?"

"Glad I could be of service! Do I get some chocolate for being the moral support?" Darcy grinned hopefully.

"You get my thanks. And I MIGHT buy you a drink later."

"I'll hold you to that."

They pulled into the courtyard, that had been cleared by Shield. Immediately she hopped out of the glorious encasement of heat from the car into the icy air around. Had it been summer, Darcy would say that she smelled rain but since the temperature was well below freezing, Darcy actually smelled snow brew in the grey clouds above. She shivered and pulled her jacket tighter around herself to stave off the arctic chill permeating the air.

The air suddenly seemed to tremble as they were pulling out all the different equipment from the back of the SUV. Darcy stopped looking around and yet nothing was out of the ordinary. But Jane did not stop. This strange disturbance only seemed to urge her on faster with a sense of urgency. As if this was the greatest discovery waiting for her and if she didn't get to it that very moment, it would be gone forever. That, might not have been entirely unlikely.

The young intern pulled out one of the energy readers, a piece of technology she had programmed herself, something she was quite proud of. After Thor crashed to earth and Shield became involved with Jane's work, that meant that Darcy had been dragged into Shield business as well. Her dream job as a journalist no longer seemed to be in reach. She would have to work with Shield now and she certainly didn't want to get involved with what would be the more tedious side of that organization, so she swapped majors, now in IT and taking as many science classes as she could. Now, when it came to technology even Jane couldn't touch her skills.

It was nice to be able to do something better than Jane since it was highly likely that Jane was the next Einstein with tits. And a hunky Asgardian boy friend that looked like he had been chiseled from stone. Seriously, this woman was so lucky! Darcy shoved her glasses further up her nose and helped set up the sensors, feeling the air seemingly shiver around them. It pulsed and hummed and it rattled her bones. On paper the sensation sounds almost pleasant but it was not. With this strange wave of energy came a feeling of deep dread settling deep into her stomach and squeezing her heart tightly.

Something was coming.

And it was not good.

The machines beeped and whirled and whined, alerting the people who operated them that the readings were extraordinarily high. Darcy could not believe what she was seeing. Everyone of the sensors were maxed out and one of the machines she was forced to turn off because it looked like it was going to over load. While the college intern, turned Shield employee, was worried with the strange occurrences, Jane was like a kid in a candy store, frantically scribbling down data to record this phenomenon.

"This is amazing!" she exclaimed, "These readings, they are similar in nature to the Bifrost! Could this be another way between the worlds? Or another path?"

Erik was uneasy, "Jane, we shouldn't be here. This energy, it reminds me of the Tesseract. It's dangerous."

"But we could have answers right here!" her eyes were bright, happy and even filled with tears and it made Darcy's heart break.

Before Jane had toiled away tirelessly with her work to find if there was something beyond our own world. And to prove to the scientific community that she was right and that they were wrong to exclude her so. But now, it seemed that none of that mattered. Jane didn't fight to find this solution, this path beyond the stars just to know what was on the other side. She worked to find Thor, a man who had left her, promising to return and yet…it had been nearly a year since his departure and they have heard nothing. He had even come to earth with the Avengers and didn't even come to see her.

Darcy couldn't help but feel angry at Thor for that. It was hard to see her friend grow steadily more depressed and devoid of hope that he would not come back. She had been her shoulder to cry on when Jane had feared Thor had moved onto another woman, fearing that she was not adequate for him. Frankly, she was probably going to punch Thor in the face the first chance she got. And Loki for nearly destroying New York but she wasn't foolish to think she would ever get the chance to do so.

She was knocked out of her reverie when the ground began to quake, to shiver and crack. For a moment, Darcy thought it was an earthquake, ready to tear down the island of Manhattan. But when the water out in the bay began to slosh and churn and roil, she knew it was something else. Through the surface of gilded blue liquid glass, came the point of something black, potent and obviously born of technology.

"The hell is that?!" Darcy exclaimed, lunging to keep one of the machines from falling over.

"I don't know!" Jane replied, eyes wide with both fear and wonder.

It grew taller and taller until there was a tower erected from the depths of the bay. For one wild moment, Darcy thought it was Mordor tower that the eye of Sauron had been perched on and that orcs were going to emerge from it's darkness. But that did not happen of course. Instead the tower creaked and began to move towards the bay, and it moved surprisingly fast.

"Uh, Jane, I love you and all but now might be a good time to get out of here. You can't buy me a drink if you're not alive to buy it. Or if I'm not alive to drink it."

But the astrophysicist was rooted to the spot, staring in fascination at the great tower looming ever closer. Erik seized the woman roughly and shook her, snapping her out of her daze, reiterating that they needed to go. Darcy was already packing up the equipment frantically. Then the world quaked again. Crunches shot through the air and when the group looked up the tower was pushing on through the asphalt, metallic squeals prevailing the air. And it was heading straight for them at an alarming rate.

"LEAVE IT JANE!" Shouted Darcy as Jane tried frantically to grab every bit of technology she could.

"JANE WE MUST GO!" Erik told her, pulling her away from her things.

Realizing that they could not linger as the Tower of Sauron, or as Darcy named it, rapidly approached them, the astrophysicist stopped and settled to grab her book of notes. And then they dashed for the SUV, the tower right behind them. And then all suddenly fell silent. Darcy stopped and turned to look a the tower which had ceased moving, rubble littered all around its base. It was still, as if it had never moved to begin with, as if it were supposed to be there. Then it sprung to life again, black metal panels sliding and moving until an opening was created in its countenance.

There was a shadow creature in the doorway, and it was not because of the lighting. The being that was standing in the door of this tower looked to be entirely made of tangible, smoky shadow. It shifted and swirled yet still maintained the same shape. But it did not stand as a human would. The creature was bent over, almost how Tarzan was depicted in the movies, with vivid glowing spots that were obviously the eyes and they were boring into the intern's bright blue ones.

'This really is the tower from Lord of the Rings.' Darcy thought, "Golem's fucking right there!'

The yellow glowing orbs flashed, almost amusedly, like the creature had heard her thoughts. Her eyes widened and she took a step back, feeling her shoulder brush against something. In surprise she jumped and turned to see it was only Jane, looking just as wide-eyed as she was. Shadow Golem straightened in stature and it was then that Darcy noticed that it was _tall_. Well over six feet in height and it slowly stepped down onto the rubble around the black tower. Then something extraordinary happened. The shadows within its body moved and shifted in color until there was a man before her and she never would have suspected he wasn't human had she not seen that transformation.

He was still very tall, lean with strong muscle and his skin was fair, paler than hers, even. His hair was just barely to his shoulders and the color of freshly spilled blood. But his eyes…his eyes were still the same eerily glowing yellow. Had she not been in such shock, Darcy would have thought that he was incredibly hot. As it were, seeing some odd Shadow Golem shift into a sexy man tended to be a bit disconcerting. He slowly advanced forward a bit, a horrible smile across his face all the while more shadow creatures poured out from behind him, all shifting into their own unique appearance, all seemingly human with the exception of the vivid glowing yellow eyes.

"Caedite eos. "

She had no idea what he said, only knew it to be in a foreign language she did not recognize. That is until she heard Jane whisper behind her "latin", and Darcy looked back to the Shadow Golem People. Only to find them all rushing towards them. Then they were running. Absolute pandemonium broke loose as they dashed into the SUV and Darcy fumbled with the keys until she finally jammed them into the ignition, cranking up the engine and slamming her foot down on the gas pedal.

The tires squealed and by the time the SUV was moving, the sexy red-head was in the way. There would be no way they would have time to avoid a collision so Darcy decided this guy wanted to act tough? She'd play rough with him. She aimed straight for him, not at all caring if she spattered his pretty face across the grill of Shield's car. He didn't move. Instead he held out his hands and literally stopped the SUV, his feet sliding back a few feet as he forced the vehicle to a stop. All the passengers and driver's eyes widened in horror as metal squealed and scraped until at last they were still and the hood was a ruined mess.

There was a moment of silence.

The red-head gave a horrible grin and that is what caused everyone to leap out of the car. Darcy had no idea if Jane and Erik were behind her, but she knew SOMETHING was so she kept running as fast as she could possibly go. Her figure collided with a door and she frantically turned the knob only to find it locked. Darcy whipped around, back against the solid wood where she was faced with one of those beasts. It laughed malevolently at her and she trembled, eyes wide behind her thick rimmed glasses.

And then it was on the ground, seizing and it's frame morphing into all different shapes and features. With trembling hands, she dropped her precious taser and dashed out of that corner. Jane was across the courtyard, held in the air by her throat by the red-head leading these shadow creatures and Erik was on his back, another driving it's heel into his stomach. Her mind froze. She had no idea what to do, how to even stop them, how to help them. By the time she got her taser charged up and across the courtyard both her friends would be dead.

Tears swelling her eyes, Darcy did the only thing she could think of. She charged across the courtyard, fully prepared to tackle the man choking Jane to the ground but it soon became obvious that she wasn't going to make it. The truth became more and more clear and each time it did, her tears came out a little heavier. And then the sky rumbled and grew dark, thunder cracking across city. A beam of light erupted out of the sky and landed in the middle of the courtyard. When the light died, standing in the middle of a smoking rune circle was a tall, blonde and muscular figure that was very familiar to all of the humans in the courtyard.

Thor had arrived.

_Cause I'm only a crack_

_In this castle of glass_

_Hardly anything there _

_For you to see_

_For you to see_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave me a note! The lyrics were from Castle of Glass by Linkin Park and the Chapter name Blackblade is a song by Two Steps From Hell. Both were inspiration for me while writing this chapter! :3**


End file.
